Fairy Cross: Colores del Alma
by NocBa
Summary: Syel comienza un viaje en las distintas islas flotantes, donde deberá averiguar la historia de sus antepasados y enfrentar a la peligrosa Organización XIII. En su viaje conocerá a aliados, que le ayudarán en su propósito. Una aventura de fantasía épica y grandes proporciones.
1. 01 - El héroe de la llave

A veces resulta complicado debatirse entre la vida o la muerte, o eso es lo que creía Syel.

A píe, en ese acantilado, miraba hacia abajo. Quería saltar. Creía que habría sido libre, pero siendo más que sincero, aquel final sería uno muy desagradable. Entre sus muchas fantasías también imaginaba poder volar al caer, pero no pasaría. Solo perderé un solo paso y saltaré. Cerró el puño, también los ojos.

Un siseo le incomodó. Alguien se sintió junto a él. En cuanto se diese la vuelta, le vería y aquella persona intentaría detenerlo. Era mejor no abrir los ojos, pero el dicho dice que la curiosidad mató al gato, aunque ese no fue el caso, por poco. Se giró con distracción para dar un grito y abrir los ojos como si fuesen dos platos. Sus piernas temblaron, al igual que sus brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo frecuentemente una emoción real. De alguna forma u otra, el miedo resultaba algo alucinante.

El corazón se aceleró y una incómoda sacudió la grabación de la garganta, intentando salir, pero quedándose atrapada allí. Esta vez supo que si no podría ser por decisión propia, sino del susto que se llevó al ver a las sombras.

Cuando era niño, su madre le solía decir que cuando tuviese miedo, pensase en ella. Eso hizo. Pensó en su madre, quien no solo tenía una belleza excepcional, sino que también era una buena cocinera. Como muchas otras personas, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, pero la suya era única.

Las sombras se acercaron rápidamente, pero sigilosamente hacia él. De repente lo supo. No quería saltar. Quería vivir y seguir contemplando emociones, podría tener mucho tiempo no pudo vivir. Apretó el puño y sin querer, colocó el píe al borde del desfiladero, mirando hacia abajo y no logrando ver un fin.

El mundo se compone de diminutas islas flotantes. Hay tantas que para muchos ese mundo es infinito, pero maravilloso y precioso. Los ríos desembocan en la nada, y el agua se funde en el espacio al caer. Nadie sabe que es lo que hay abajo del todo, pero quizás si alguien se caye por accidente, podría estar cayendo durante mucho tiempo hasta desplomarse en cualquier tierra. Él se declaró en el borde de una de las islas, lo que significaba, lo que era era una muerte segura.

«No quiero admitirlo, porque duele. Solo quería que alguien me salvase. También quería sentir algo, pero realmente, no quiero morir. Joder Quiero vivir », sin ser consciente de que una lágrima se fundió en su mejilla.

Una brillante sacudida le sorprendió. Las sombras desaparecieron tras lo que parecieron ser varios golpes ágiles. Detrás, un chico aproximadamente de la edad de Syel, se postrando una llave gigante. El chico se limitó a sonreír, y tan pronto como eliminó a pocas sombras, colocó las manos sobre su cabeza y sonrió. No parecía asustado, ni mucho menos preocupado por lo que acababa de resolver.

—¡Me alegro haber llegado a tiempo! Temiendo el desconocido, acercándose sin ningún temor.

—¡No te acerques! —Gritó Syel. Sus piernas seguían templando. No comprendía lo que acababa de suceder.

No te pongas nervioso o te caerás.

El desconocido, de cabello castaño y de unos preciosos ojos azules, le tendió la mano. No parecía querer tener daño, ni siquiera tenía que saber cuál era el objetivo principal de Syel. Aquello lo tranquilizó.

Syel, con valentía, agarró de la mano a Sora y se alejó del precipicio. Se analizó mucho mejor. Al fin y al cabo, un héroe vino a salvarle. No era como él se lo esperaba, pero se esperaba agradecido. Aquel muchacho era como su ángel de la guarda, o algo parecido. Se vieron postrado en su mirada.

—Encantado, soy Sora, ¿y tú?

El despreocupado muchacho se presentó, sin importar la situación. Syel tenía una duda mucho más importante que responderle, ¿cómo llegó el desconocido hasta aquel valle?

—Me llamo Syel, pero ...

—En querer usé una piedra de transporte y llegué aquí, ¿dónde estamos? —Preguntó Sora, mirando a su alrededor.

Una piedra de transporte es un objeto que ayuda a transportar a otros lugares al momento, sin importar los kilómetros, aunque no siempre funciona correctamente. De hecho, fallar es habitual en ellas. Son fáciles de conseguir, pero no suelen ser compradas.

Sora tuvo la suerte de ser transportado en el lugar y momento idóneo, aunque Syel no lo tuvo de aquella forma. En parte, era un fastidio. No quería admitir tan pronto que estaba agradecido con el desconocido, su héroe.

El héroe de la llave.

_**X**_

Si lo piensas bien, un arma gigante como arma puede parecer muy ridículo, pero aquel muchacho, Sora, parece un héroe de verdad. Syel le admiró en cuanto apareció a su vista y se quedó boquiabierto. Para él fue algo especial, aunque algo doliente por motivos que no lograba comprender. Fuese como podrían, Sora era su héroe. Era quien lo salvó, y no solo de las misteriosas sombras, sino de una muerte segura.

Yéndonos a otro tema, Syel no estaba muy seguro de si estaba preparado para saltar y dejar su destino a la suerte. Seguramente moriría antes de impactar contra algo, y el simple hecho de dejar su cuerpo a la suerte le dio un terrible miedo. Era un error que estuvo en un punto de cometer, pero hasta hace un rato no lo que de esa forma. Para él era una salvación.

Syel no tuvo otra opción que invitar a Sora a su casa. No era muy acogedora, pero era un hogar. Un sitio a donde ir a refugiarse cuando llovía.

La pequeña casa de madera se encontró alejada del poblado, separada por un denso bosque, donde se hizo sonar el eco de un riachuelo. Era un lugar tranquilo, pero también aburrido. No había gran cosa que hacer. Tal vez era por eso que Syel identificó que su vida no pasaba, o al menos no como él quería. Siempre deseó ver otros lugares, viajar a otras islas y soñar con vivir aventuras.

¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? Era peligroso, dijo Sora, inquieto, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

Syel se limitó a echar en una taza té desde una tetera. Al llenarla, la cogió con suavidad y se la colocó en frente de Sora.

—Nada. Solo estaba allí —En ese momento, Syel, se dio cuenta de lo cobarde que era al no decir la verdad. —¿Cómo ha invocado tu arma? Es decir, ¿qué es?

Sora estiró el brazo y en su mano, tras un montón de brillos, encontró la llave.

¿Te refieres a la llave espada?

Syel la volvió a observar. Esta vez no le quitó el ojo de encima. Estaba asombrado, tanto que se le sobresalía la saliva. Se relamió los labios y los ojos le brillaron. Él también quería una, pero no era ningún héroe ni nada parecido.

—Es impresionante. Nunca he visto nada igual.

—Un día me tuvo en peligro. Los sincorazon me atacaron, y no tuve a donde ir, pero la llave espada acudió a mi llamada de auxilio. Siempre estuvo en mi corazón. Su nombre es Cadena del Reino —explicó Sora.

—Así que es una llave espada. Nunca he oído hablar de ningún arma igual, ni parecida. Pero reluce tanto ...

Sora no pudo evitar reírse.

—Yo, en mi viaje, conocía a muchos portadores. Nos dedicamos a exterminar el mal e intentar que la luz no decaiga.

Aquello sonaba como una lucha entra la luz y la oscuridad, algo que le interesaba a Syel, aunque no terminaba de entenderlo. Le sonaba a novela de fantasía épica.

_**X**_

Muy cerca de la cabaña donde se encuentran Syel y Sora, unos recién llegados acecharon en el lugar.

Los seis miembros de Oración 6, se posicionaron unos en frentes de otros. En ese entonces solo había una misión que cumplir. Conseguir el Ojo de Zeus no sería tarea fácil, ya que los aldeanos no lo prestarían. No era ningún caramelo para darlo o regalarlo, ni mucho menos. Aquel tesoro contenía un poder implacable, que muy pocos llegaron a presenciar. Las leyendas contaban millas de historias, y se decían que cada una de ellas eran ciertas.

A ninguno de los miembros de Oración 6 les importaba aquella gema, o lo que debían. Ellos ya tenían sus propias metas, y estaban alejadas de querer poder u otras cosas de igual valor. Para ellos, sus objetivos eran sus sueños. Pero alguien de un rango muy superior a ellos si anhelaba el Ojo de Zeus, y por eso, se pusieron manos a la obra.

No hace falta que vayamos todos. Uno puede completar la misión fácilmente: grabar Ángel, una joven de cabello blanco, vestida con un excitante vestido de plumas. Se apoyó a un árbol y sonrió.

—Yo soy el más rápido. Cumpliré la misión antes de que os deis cuenta misión Racer, un hombre con una nariz puntiaguda. Era el más rápido de los seis, tanto, que nadie le iba a venir.

—Es cierto, cumpliría la misión antes de que no nos diésemos cuenta, pero dejaría muchos cabos sueltos. Si no hacemos la misión bien, no nos pagarán, ¿cierto? —Explicó Hoteye, un extraño hombre con una cabeza cuadrada. Agarraba un libro con fuerza.

—Desierto Ángel Ángel.

—Por eso iremos nosotros nos encontramos Cobra, cruzado de brazos. Sonreía, junto a su serpiente, Cubelios, que le rodeaba y se enfrentan a la situación. —Somos los indicados para cumplir esta misión.

_**X**_

Sora no tardó en percatarse de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Los sincorazón volvieron, y no por propia voluntad. Su regreso estaba ligado a alguien. El elegido de la llave espada ya se enfrentó anteriormente a situaciones parecidas, pero lo que sería algo diferente a lo habitual. Se mantuvo de la silla y dejó pasmado a Syel, que se limitó a hablar y le siguió.

—Los sincorazón son seres ligados a la oscuridad. Cuando un ser vivo pierde el corazón, es entonces cuando nacen ellos. Solo mi llave puede derrotarlos.

Syel escuchó la explicación de Sora mientras le seguía. Parecía saber a donde iba. Tras un paseo de unos largos diez minutos, se encontraron en frente de la aldea. Fue terrible ver como las sombras que atacaron hizo solo un momento a Syel se encontraban revoloteando por toda la aldea.

Al pelirrojo se le puso la piel de gallina y tembló. Vio a muchos de sus vecinos morir, siendo aniquilados por las pequeñas sombras. Pero a lo lejos, un hombre acompañado de una enorme serpiente, le dio la atención. Caminaba tranquilamente.

—¡Él no pertenece a la isla! Problemas con seguridad. Era una isla pequeña y recordaba a sus vecinos, e incluso a los visitantes de lejos. Al hombre, junto a la serpiente, no le vio en la vida. Era por eso que era el causante de todo aquello. —Controla a los sincorazón a voluntad, pero, ¿cómo lo hace?

—Vaya, Syel. Eres más inteligente de lo que creía. Pero ahora toca ponernos las manos a la obra. Tenemos que acabar con él.

Sora invocó su llave espada y corrió tras el sospechoso, dejando al pelirrojo atrás. Quiso alzar la mano hacia él, que le esperase, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se limitó a intentar seguir sus pasos.

_**X**_

Se escuchó un fuerte grito. Sora dio un improvisado salto, y con su llave espada, intentó golpear al desconocido de la serpiente. El misterioso hombre esquivó el golpe, dando varios hace atrás. En su mano sujetaba con fuerza una preciosa gema roja.

—Así que tú eres Sora, ¿verdad?

¿¡Conoces !? —Se extrañó el elegido de la llave espada.

—Por supuesto. Tus heroicidades se hablan en muchas islas. Me alaga haberme encontrado contigo.

—Está bien, pero, ahora te toca a ti.

¿Tienes curiosidad por lo que está ocurriendo? Cobra, a la vez que tiraba la gema al aire y la agarraba en el acto. —El Ojo de Zeus encierra un poder temible en su interior. El alto mando me ha mandado, a mí, expresamente para conseguirlo. Por supuesto, cuando me refiero a mí, también me refiero a mi grupo. Somos Oración 6.

¿Oración 6? Escuchó hablar de vosotros ...

—Somos una organización ligada a otra mucho más grande. Me da pateo decirlo, pero estamos en lo más bajo de la jerarquía.

—Sé más claro. No tenemos todo el día para hablar.

Syel llegó corriendo. Se detuvo en cuanto se posicionó al lado de Sora y comenzó a descansar. Parecía cansado. Al ver que tenía el Ojo de Zeus en su mano, se alarmó.

—¡Suelta eso, ladrón! Alcanzar nada más llegar.

—Tu amigo me ha llamado ladrón —contestó el desconocido, con una estridente risa.

—Es lo que eres considerado Sora.

-No. Os equivocáis. Solo cogido lo que ya me pertenece. Por cierto, mi nombre es Cobra.

Syel se abalanzó hizo el criminal, dispuesto a detenerle. Aquella gema era el tesoro de la isla desde hacía milenios. Se custodió con la única esperanza de que su verdadero dueño pudiese liberar su poder. Antes de que pudiéramos hacer nada, la serpiente le rodeó e inmovilizó.

—¡Syel! —Replicó Sora, corriendo hacia Sobra, dispuesto a darlo todo en su primer golpe.

Pero algo extraordinario tuvo.

La gema brilló tanto que cegó a todos en cuestión de segundos. A todos, menos a Syel.

_**X**_

Era una estancia en algún lugar de la nada, con un brillo dorado. Al fondo se podría ver una enorme bestia que reía sin cesar. Syel se acercó a ella, confuso.

No puede ser que tú seas el elegido. Mi elegido —reía la bestia.

-¿What?

—Solo eres un chico, un poco delgaducho. No pareces nadie en particular, solo alguien normal.

La bestia seguía riendo, y Syel entendió que era ironía. El monstruo se encuentra estafado por algún motivo.

—¡Soy alguien! Puedo demostrarlo ...

—Hasta hace unas pocas horas para remplazar si morir era una opción. Alguien así no merece portarme.

No sé de que hablar, pero, ¡dame una oportunidad! Confía en mí.

-All Right.

Syel pudo ver el rostro peludo y temible del monstruo. No parecía tan temible como parecía en la oscuridad, sino más bien un oso adorable, con unos enormes colmillos y garras de león.

-All Right.

_**X**_

En cuanto Syel abrió los ojos, la serpiente morada fue seleccionada tendida en el suelo y el ladrón, alejado de unos pocos metros de él. Parecía sorprendido, al igual que Sora, que prendió su vista en la mano derecha de Syel.

El pelirrojo portaba una arma giganteca. A primera vista parecía de madera, pero no era. Tenía la forma de una extraña espada, con la silueta de una bestia. Colgada a un borde, un llavero de un extraño conejo.

—Te voy a matar a Cobra, cabreado.

Syel, al darse cuenta del enorme poder que controla, sujetó el arma con las dos manos y se posicionó para atacar. Levantó la vista y suspiró.

—Este es el poder el Ojo de Zeus. Este es mi poder —explicó Syel.

—¡Eso! —Añadió Sora, preparándose para atacar con su llave espada.

Los dos juntos corrieron hicieron Cobra, pero algo se interpuso entre ellos. Un portal se abrió, y sin tener el tiempo suficiente para detectar, cruzar.


	2. 02 - Sueños en la ciudad del desierto

Escupió arena, después de tragarla. Poco después, un balón le golpeó. Syel miró a su alrededor. No vio nada más que grandes dunas de arena a su alrededor. Estaba en un acalorado desierto. Supuso que era hora de comenzar a caminar. También se preguntó en donde estaría Sora.

Poco después de atravesar el portal, los dos aparecieron en el desierto, pero una tormenta de arena les separó. Syel perdió la consciencia en algún punto de la tormenta, pero se salvó por los pelos. A pesar de que tenía raspaduras en las rodillas y codos, se sentía aliviado. Si quería pedir algo era poder beber un poco de agua.

Al frente, una silueta corría hacía él. Era un chico, mucho más alto y musculoso que él. Su cabello rojizo estaba encorvado hacía arriba, y tenía una cinta azul alrededor de la frente.

—Eh, devuélveme el balón —dijo, con nervios.

Syel, sin entender nada, le tiró el balón. El chico lo agarró en el aire y le sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Syel, sin decir nada debido a su garganta seca, le siguió. Abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando al subir una montaña de arena divisó una enorme ciudad. En el centro de la ciudad, ignorando las largas murallas, se podía apreciar el palacio real.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Syel, con esfuerzo debido a su garganta seca, en cuanto alcanzó al chico del balón.

El joven le miró extrañado.

—¿Eh? Estamos en Agrabah.

—En Agrabah… —susurró Syel, asombrado.

Nunca en su vida había salido de su isla ni visto otras tierras. Aquello le asombraba, a pesar del cansancio. Quería entrar en la ciudad e investigar todo lo que pudiese. Deseaba aprender sobre el nuevo lugar que investigó.

Syel pudo pensarlo con seguridad. No quería morir, sino vivir para ver nuevos lugares. Para viajar por el mundo y descubrir sitios que nadie jamás conoció.

—¿Eres un viajero? —preguntó el desconocido tras ver el rostro de asombro de Syel.

—Sí, provengo de muy lejos. Me llamo Syel, ¿y tú?

—Yo soy Wakka.

Aquella presentación terminó con un apretón de manos.

_**X**_

En una estancia real del palacio, el visir real, Jafar, se tomaba la molestia de entrar a una habitación. Lucía una amable sonrisa. Su loro, Yago, se encontraba posado en su hombro. Eran como un dúo sin igual.

La habitación era grande, pero solo se encontraba habitada por una cama. Alrededor del cuarto, lo decoraban varias ventanas con vistas a la ciudad. En el colchón se encontraba tumbado un joven de cabello blanco. Se encontraba desnudo, con el cuerpo vendado.

—Llevas meses durmiendo, pero aun no sé nada de ti. No he conseguido averiguar nada, ¿quién eres? —murmuró Jafar.

Un umbral se abrió al fondo de la habitación. Cobra y Ángel entraron como si se tratase de su casa. Jafar se giró, desafiante y osado.

—¿Qué queréis?

—Buscamos a alguien. Tal vez le has visto —dijo Ángel, con su peculiar sonrisa.

—¿Alguien de otra isla? —Jafar miró al joven de pelo blanco. —¿Un extranjero?

—No, ese no. Aunque he de decir que incluso yo siento su enorme poder. Me gustaría enfrentarme a él —dijo Cobra, acercándose con ánimo al joven que dormía.

—Lleva meses en coma. Supongo que tendrás que esperar —contestó Jafar.

—No te deprimas, Cobra. En cuanto encontremos al chico, podrás liberarte.

Jafar dio media vuelta y se acercó a una enorme ventana.

—Si veo algo os mantendré informados.

Cobra y Ángel atravesaron el umbral, sin decir nada más. El portal desapareció, siendo tragado por el aire. El visir se volvió a quedar solo con el misterioso joven que tanto le atraía. Buscaba la manera de arrebatarle su poder, pero no encontraba la forma. Tal vez debía de empezar a buscar aquel diamante en bruto, el único que podría entrar a la Cueva de las Mil Maravillas.

Debía de ponerse en marcha.

—¡Diamante en bruto, diamante en bruto! —repitió Yago.

_**X**_

Syel se encontraba asombrado debido a la enorme ciudad.

Una vez pudo beber agua del pozo, anduvo tanto como pudo. Ojeó todos los puestos del Bazar y se arrepintió de no tener ni una sola moneda en el bolsillo. Hubiese querido comprar muchas cosas, sobre todo comida para alimentarse.

Aunque solo se limitó a seguir al joven, que se hacía llamar Wakka.

Al tiempo de disfrute, algo incomodaba a Syel. Se preguntaba una y otra vez donde estaba Sora. Puede que no llegase a congeniar con él, ni a conocerle a fondo, pero era su héroe y le estaba eternamente agradecido. Le apenaba haberse separado de él, por ello esperaba encontrarle pronto. Seguramente se encontraba en aquella ciudad, o como muy cerca, dentro del rango de la isla flotante donde se encontrase.

Tras terminar de caminar, llegaron a un lugar distinto al resto de la ciudad. Puede que Agrabah no destacase por la riqueza de sus habitantes, pero ese distrito era diferente. La pobreza se hacía notar, los lugareños estaban en los huesos y sus ropas se encontraban desgastadas. La mayoría no tenían zapatos. Todos miraban a Syel como un apestado, pero el pelirrojo no le dio importancia.

Entraron a un edificio, que Syel adivinó al momento que era un antiguo almacén. Dentro había un chico y dos muchachas.

—¡Has vuelto! —dijo el joven pelirosa, de unos catorce años. Vestía únicamente unos pantalones de tela y un chaleco.

—¿A quién has traído? —preguntó la primera chica, aproximadamente de la edad del joven. Era una joven risueña, que lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cabello rojizo estaba atado en dos trenzas.

La otra chica, que parecía un año, o dos, mayor que los demás chicos, se mantuvo detrás, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Se llama Syel. Estaba en el desierto, perdido —dijo Wakka. —Ellas son Vanille, Fang y Natsu.

—Ese es mi nombre, Vanille —dijo la risueña joven, agarrando de las manos a Syel y dándole un fuerte apretón.

Fang, la joven de atrás, adelantó a sus compañeros y se posicionó en frente de Syel. Le miró de arriba abajo. No parecía muy convencida.

—¿Y de dónde vienes? —dijo, con una seria notoriedad.

Syel no supo que responder.


	3. 03 El brillo de un diamante en bruto

El palacio real se encontraba plagado de un mal que nadie se esperaba. Aquel mal era Jafar, que durante toda su vida, esperó impacientemente el momento a hacerse con el trono. Sonaba típico, pero ambicionaba el poder más que nada. Ambicionaba poder ser más poderoso que nadie. Tal vez fue por ello por lo que en su juventud decidió entregarse a las artes mágicas, aunque no tardó en desviarse por el camino y aprender magia oscura. También era por eso que le llamaba la atención el muchacho del cabello blanco, que dormía plácidamente.

Era un chico atractivo, que sonreía plácidamente en su sueño lucido. Antes de entrar en el profundo coma en el que estaba, se protegió así mismo con un conjuro de resguardo. De esa manera, estaría a salvo pasase lo que pasase.

Quien se le acercase con malicia, no podría tocarle ni ver más allá de él. Era el caso de Jafar, que por mucha mafia que poseyese no se comparaba a la del muchacho. Agarró su báculo con fuerza y suspiró.

—Es hora de que me ponga en marcha. No puedo esperar más.

Era hora, sí, de conseguir la lámpara mágica que conseguiría todos sus deseos. Antes debía encontrar a la persona ideal para que entrase en la Cueva de las Maravillas, una misteriosa cueva con la forma de un temible tigre. Se decía que allí dentro había inmensas riquezas y magia, pero era algo diferente lo que llamaba a Jafar, sino la lámpara mágica que concedería su deseo de ser la persona más poderosa de todas.

Se excitaba nada más imaginarlo. Durante años, solo dormía pensando en aquel suceso. Sin quererlo, reía.

El chico durmiente no podía ser quien entrase, ya que dormía plácidamente, pero encontró a otro. Un joven con un corazón irradiado de luz.

_**X**_

Con la barra de pan debajo del brazo, Aladdín corrió hacia el frente, evitando los guardias. Se colaba por las callejuelas, intentando despistarles. Solo quería comer, no era tanto pedir. No entendía como robar comida podía ser un delito, pero no era que le importase mucho. Esperaba el mejor momento para subirse a los tejados y dar por cumplida la misión.

El pelirosa fue el primero en aparecer, desde una ventana, con su tirachinas disparó a uno de los guardias, distrayéndole de la persecución. Natsu sonrió así mismo, saludando a Aladdín desde la ventana. El mono del ladrón, que se encontraba encima de su hombro, le saludó con energía.

—Nuestros amigos han llegado —dijo Aladdín, esperando el momento de dejar de correr y descansar sus piernas.

Tan pronto como pudo, saltó hacia unos barriles, y subió al tejado de una casa. Siguió la persecución, hasta el momento que saltó por una ventanilla y cayó en un almacén. Despistó a los guardias y se reencontró con sus compañeros.

—¡Una barra de pan entera! —dijo Natsu, al ver la barra de pan de debajo del brazo del ladrón. Se le cayeron las babas.

—La compartiremos. No te la comerás tú sola —dijo Fang, dándole un codazo a Natsu.

Todos se rieron.

En el fondo había un chico nuevo. Aladdín no recordaba haberle visto.

**X**

Syel miró al ladrón y le saludó con la mano.

—Me llamo Syel —se presentó con timidez.

Un cosquilleo recorrió todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Fue la misma sensación que cuando invocó su misteriosa arma, el Ojo de Zeus. El recién llegado activó algo en él, aunque no supo decir el qué exactamente. Se mantuvo en silencio y le dedico una amable sonrisa, aunque forzada.

—¿No es genial, Al? Ahora es uno de los nuestros, ¡sí! —dijo Vanille animada, dando un bailoteo de unos segundos y arrebatándole la barra de pan de debajo del brazo.

En cuanto la joven de cabello rojizo tuvo el pan entre sus manos, comenzó a romperlo en varios trozos y a repartirlo. A cada uno le tocó una porción.

—Aprovecharlo bien. Es la comida que tenemos para todo el día —sonrió Vanille, dándoselo a Syel.

El pelirrojo lo aceptó, algo incomodo. Si aquello eran lo único que comían al día, ¿cómo aguantaban el hambre? Rodeó la vista a los chicos. Aladdín se sentó en un rincón, junto a su mono, Abú y comenzaron a compartir su parte. Vanille y Fang se sentaron encima de unos barriles y disfrutaron de la comida. Wakka y Natsu se quedaron junto a Syel, esperando a que le diese el primer bocado.

Syel abrió la boca y mordió el pan. No recordaba haber probado algo tan rico en días. Tras tragar, se relamió los labios y le dio otro bocado. Sin darse cuenta, lo devoró por completo, al igual que Natsu. Wakka no pudo evitar reírse.

—Estaba hambriento —se excusó Syel.

—Todos los estamos —contestó Wakka, tirándose al suelo y apoyándose en la pared.

—Oye, Syel, ¿peleamos? —dijo Natsu al instante.

—¿Qué?

—Pareces un chico duro. Quiero pelear contigo y ver quien aguanta más —dijo Natsu, con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Syel dijese que no, Natsu se le echó encima y le dio un primer golpe.

_**X**_

Debajo del palacio real se encontraba las turbulentas mazmorras, donde se encerraba a cualquier criminal. Daba igual cual fuese el crimen que cometiese, pasar el resto de su vida allí encerrado era su castigo. Era un lugar oscuro, apestoso y solitario. Nadie querría pasar sus últimos días allí.

Sora abrió los ojos y gritó. Sus brazos se encontraban atrapados a unos grilletes, pegados a la pared. Por mucho que intentase huir, no podría. Por si fuese poco, el metal de las esposas anulaba el poder de invocar su llave espada. La situación se volvía más incómoda, pues le despojaron de todos sus atuendos. Vestía únicamente con un calzón blanco.

Desde lo lejos vio acercarse al hombre que le encontró.

—Noto una luz muy intensa en tu interior. Te liberaré si me haces un favor —dijo Jafar, con su peculiar loro a su hombro.

—Nunca haría te haría un favor. Púdrete —dijo Sora, escupiéndole en el rostro.

Jafar se apartó el escupitajo de la mejilla y se agachó a la altura del limitado chico. Pronto una siniestra risa le invadió. Consiguió que a Sora se le erizasen cada uno de sus pelos.


	4. 04 La princesa de Agrabah

En el árido desierto, Jafar echaba la vista atrás a la vez que caminaba al frente. Dejaba la ciudad atrás, para recordar que clase de lugar era. Un sitio donde por cualquier error podías morir. Un lugar donde no había que olvidar que para vivir solo había una ley que cumplir. Él lo sabía más bien que nadie, pues él vivió su infancia encerrado en la mugrienta ciudad.

Sora le seguía, obligado por el grillete que rodeaba su cuello. Era un collar pesado, que agotaba sus hombros, pero no le importaba a Jafar. Él solo quería resultados. El joven de cabello castaño, con las piernas y brazos desnudos, cayó encima de la arena y pidió descansar. Se encontraba agotado.

Jafar sabía por donde tenía que ir. El escarabajo luminoso guió en su pasado el camino hacia la Cueva de las Maravillas.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo? —preguntó Sora.

—Calma y verás resultados —dijo Jafar, tirando de la cadena que retenía su collar, como si fuese un perro.

Sora no podía estar más furioso.

De las arenas se levantó una temible cueva. Lo más sorprendente era su forma de tigre. Jafar, como siempre, quedó perplejo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Allí estaba la lámpara que tanto anhelaba. No pudo evitar reírse, mientras una risa le invadía.

Jafar soltó la cadena y dejó a Sora, que no tuvo más remedio que avanzar hacia la misteriosa cueva. Sus pasos fueron lentos, pero en cuanto estuvo en frente de la entrada, se dispuso a entrar. Solo debía conseguir una lámpara, ¿y después qué? ¿Sería libre? No lo creía. Debía de liberarse de las cadenas que oprimían su poder mágico, y de aquella manera, conseguiría invocar la llave espada. En cuanto lo consiguiese, se enfrentaría a Jafar.

Arrastró la cadena por las arenas y se dispuso a entrar, pero la cabeza de tigre se movió. De pronto, empezó a hablar como si tuviese vida propia:

—¿Quién osa perturbarme?

Sora no dijo nada, y se limitó a dar unos cuantos pasos. La cabeza de tigre, aun no convencida, rugió.

—Escúchame, chico. Solo un diamante en bruto puede entrar en mi interior.

Sora miró a sus espaldas y Jafar le miró desafiante. No tenía otro camino que escoger. Debía de entrar sí o sí. No se trataba de valentía, ni mucho menos, sino de querer darle su merecido al habilidoso hechicero. Sora apretó el puño y suspiró. Decidió entrar a la cabeza, a pesar de la advertencia.

En cuanto estuvo dentro, la Cueva de las Maravillas dio un bocado y se fundió en la arena. Sora desapareció en ella.

—¿Acaso él no era un diamante en bruto? —preguntó Jafar, cruzándose de brazos. Algo falló y no entendía el qué.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser! Maldita sea… —gritó Yago.

—Paciencia, Yago.

_**X**_

En los palacios se encontraba la joven consideraba la más hermosa del reino. Jasmine sonreía al agua de fuente, aunque indignada por lo que acababa de pasar. Le dijo que no a un pretendiente y el sultán, furioso, le echaba la bronca. Iba a cumplir quince años y no quería casarse, ¿era tan difícil de comprender? O al menos, no quería que aquella fuese la forma. Ella anhelaba enamorarse.

Rajah, el tigre de la princesa, se encontraba tirado en una esquina.

—A mi madre le hubiese gustado que me hubiese casado con alguien a quien amase, padre —dijo Jasmine.

El sultán se encogió de hombros y se ahorró sus palabras. Enfadado, se dirigió hacia afuera. En cambio, la princesa, sentada a un borde de la fuente miraba las altas murallas de palacio y planeaba saltarlas a la noche. Aquel plan debía salir bien, sin importar el qué. Ya tenía preparada la vestimenta que usaría, solo le quedaba reunir un poco de valor y lanzarse la aventura. Sería la primera vez que saldría fuera de las murallas de palacio y era apasionante la idea de salir y desobedecer a su padre.

Miró a Rajah y le preguntó que tipo de vida le esperaría allí afuera, el tigre se limitó a gruñir y jugar con una mosca que revoloteó a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Jasmine, esperó a que la paz de la noche reinase en Agrabah. Cuando ocurriese, su plan entraría en juego y se escaparía de su vida.

_**X**_

Jafar regresó a la habitación donde el joven de cabello blanco dormía plácidamente. Dio vueltas en círculos, pensando cualquier plan que le ayudase a encontrar el diamante el bruto que necesitaba para entrar a la Cueva de las Maravillas. Todo resultaba ser mucho más complicado de lo que creía. Apretó el puño, pero por fin, Yago tuvo una buena idea.

—Has intentado arrebatarle su poder mágico al chico, pero no has intentado usarlo como un mecanismo de energía —dijo el pájaro.

—¿Cómo si fuese unas pilas de usar y tirar? —preguntó Jafar, dándose cuenta de que no era tan mala idea como sonaba. —Por supuesto, muy inteligente, Yago. No debo intentar robarle lo que es suyo, sino usarlo como un mecanismo de energía. De esa manera sabré quien es el diamante el bruto…

Pronto averiguaría Jafar que el chico al que buscaba se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que creía.

_**X**_

Tanto el chico nuevo, Syel, como los demás, se quedaron durmiendo. Aladdín no pudo cerrar los ojos. Desde su gran ventanal, podía ver el palacio real. Lo miraba desde lo lejos y sabía cuánto deseaba tener la vida de un príncipe. Apretó el puño con fuerza y golpeó la pared.

—¿No duermes? —preguntó Fang, que por algún motivo se encontraba despierta.

—Algunas personas nacen con lujos, sin desearlo, y nosotros vivimos en este cuchitril. Pasamos hambre y no tenemos un lugar mejor. Me enfada —respondió Al.

—Los cuatro nos hemos criado juntos desde que éramos niños. Yo, en lo personal, os prefiero a vosotros antes que una vida en palacio.

—Vaya, Fang, eso ha sido muy profundo para venir de ti —bromeó Aladdín.

Fang se levantó con una irónica sonrisa y golpeó a su compañero en el hombro.

—Algún día tendremos todo lo que deseamos.


End file.
